


Hold My Hand

by kwondaengdaeng



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: nyangbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwondaengdaeng/pseuds/kwondaengdaeng
Summary: “Hyung… Can you hold my hand?”





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble inspired by how giant baby Hyunbin holds onto Longguo’s hand to sleep when he’s scared. 
> 
> #nyangbin feels everywhere

Hyunbin blinks in the dark, unable to fall asleep in the unfamiliar environment. It was supposed to be JBJ’s vacation to Japan, something about letting them unwind and relax while spending time together as JBJ before they officially debut and get tied up with schedules 

_Unwind and relax my foot._

They were literally stranded in the middle of nowhere, in a house that Hyungbin believes to be an abandoned haunted mansion.

“Yongguk hyung...”

“Yongguk hyung...”

The second youngest pouted a little when he realizes his favourite hyung was fast asleep, with his phone still brightly lit, lying in the open palm of Yongguk’s open left palm. 

As carefully as he could, Hyunbin gingerly lifts the grey iPhone out of the older’s grip while trying not to wake his hyung. Which wasn’t that hard considering how Longguo was a very heavy sleeper. His eyebrows twitches in glee when he finally manages to pry the phone out of Longguo’s hand and puts it carelessly on the floor behind the mattresses that they were sleeping on. 

The younger’s fingers tingled as he slips his hand into Longguo’s. His heart beats a little faster, his cheeks burns a little hotter, his smile stretches a little wider.

“Hyunbin. Where did you throw my phone to?”

The voice snaps Hyunbin out of his reverie. 

Jin Longguo wasn’t asleep the entire time and now he feels like he has made an utter fool out of himself.

“Yah! Why didn’t you respond when I called you?”

“Hmm… Too tired… So where did you throw my phone to and why are you holding onto my hand so tightly?”

Longguo’s eyes widened when the giant baby started weeping. If there was one thing that Longguo’s seemingly unfeeling heart couldn’t handle, that would be Hyunbin’s tears.

“Hey hey hey why are you crying? Who bullied you! Is it Donghannie again I’ll punish him tomorrow alright.”

“No, I was scared! It’s so dark, I didn’t bring our night light and the wind is howling so loudly I swear the house is shaking and you weren’t even answering me.” Hyunbin punches Longguo in his shoulder as the latter stifles a laugh into his clenched fist that he was holding up to his mouth.

“And now you’re laughing at me!” 

“The house was shaking?” The older of the two composed himself, turning expressionless once again as he tried to hide his amusement at the younger’s words.

“Yeah!” His lips curled into a perfect pout.

One that Longguo had a really hard time resisting to kiss.

There was a pregnant silence between them as Hyunbin stares straight into Longguo’s gaze.

“Hyung… Can you hold my hand?”

Without answering, Longguo just smiles and takes the baby’s right hand with his left one. He always liked how small and soft Hyunbin’s hands were, despite his tall stature.

Using his free right hand, that wasn’t tangled in Hyunbin’s, he pats the boy’s head in a rhythmic motion. It was a habit of his whenever Hyunbin cries, besides the motion always seem to calm the boy down. 

“I like you hyung. You’re my favourite hyung.” Hyunbin murmurs sleepily, his mouth forming a little ‘o’ shape as he yawns and rubs his eyes with his free left hand like a little child.

“Me too, I like you too Hyunbinnie.” 

Longguo’s words, didn’t sound as innocent as Hyunbin’s.

But Hyunbin’s lips stretched into a sweet smile, his eyes tightly shut. The older wasn’t even sure if the boy heard him. The said seemed to have already fallen asleep.

The younger’s even breathing can be heard as Longguo cuddles closer to Hyunbin before pecking the sleeping boy on his slightly parted lips. 

_“God the both of you act like I’m non-existent. Just a reminder, I’m still here.”_

Longguo froze.

He forgot they weren’t in their dorms and Taehyun was sharing the room with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I just wrote.


End file.
